This invention relates to an Improved Method and Apparatus for Blow Molding a Droplet Dispenser Bottle that insures precise, uniform, one-at-a-time droplet delivery. More particularly, it relates to an improved method and apparatus for molding a droplet dispenser bottle in a single blow molding operation.
Droplet dispenser bottles are well-known in the art. The majority of not all of these bottles, however, are two-piece, injection molded bottles. The manufacturer of these bottles, therefore, require molding apparatus capable of handling inserts which are conveyed to and supported within the apparatus such that the parison can be formed about the insert so that the latter becomes effectively an integral part of the bottle. Such apparatus requires close tolerances, and this requirement results in numerous problems. In addition, while these bottles are intended to dispense fluid in uniform drops, it is found in many cases that the fluid is dispensed in streamlets.
With the method and apparatus of the present invention, the droplet dispenser bottle is blow molded in a single blow molding operation. The droplet dispenser bottle delivers fluid in precise, uniform drops rather than the streamlets producted by similar bottles of earlier design. The desired amount of fluid is dispensed regardless of how hard the bottle is squeezed. Depending on the needs of the packager, the orifice can be varied to precisely control droplet size and/or weight. The droplet dispenser bottle can be molded in virtually any shape desired to hold up to approximately two ounces of fluid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for blow molding a droplet dispenser bottle that insures precise, uniform, one-at-a-time droplet delivery.
Another object is to provide an improved method and apparatus for forming a droplet dispenser bottle in a single blow molded operation.